


drink the wine, my darling

by drusillaes



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Evangeline's tragic backstory, F/F, Fluff, set during book 2 probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: I breathe you in againJust to feel youUnderneath my skin.-Halestorm, "A Familiar Taste of Poison."





	drink the wine, my darling

“They’re going to try to use you to control me,” Evangeline says after they return from dinner. Her metal-plated dress melts off her and reforms into a plain metal sheet by her closet. Elane watches it.

Underneath the metal is a bulletproof vest that Evangeline pulls over her head, and leggings that she kicks off, leaving her in her underwear.

Elane unclasps the necklace from her neck -it’s a simple bauble, really, but her first gift from Evangeline -a simple chain and a spiraling double helix of elegant silver that dangles from it.

_“You could be an artist,” Elane had said upon receiving it. “Leave Maven behind, run away, and make pretty necklaces for all the Reds.”_

_Evangeline had laughed, but there’d been fear in her eyes, too. “Mother would kill me.”_

_“I’ll protect you,” Elane had leaned her head against Evangeline’s shoulder, feeling as well as hearing the taller girl’s scoff._

“Help me with my dress?” It’s not so much a question as an invitation, but either way, Evangeline obliges, unfastening the corset and easing the shimmery golden dress off of Elane’s hourglass figure. Elane’s not wearing underwear, naturally, and by her own will the light that fades in from the single open window illuminates her like a goddess.

“You’re…” _Incredible. Beautiful. Effervescent._ But Evangeline doesn’t finish her sentence. She takes Elane’s waist in her hands and kisses her.

“I’m yours,” Elane says softly. Because everyone in a Silver world needs to be owned. Needs to be property. Evangeline shakes your head. “You’re your own, Elane.”

Elane scoffs. “I’ll never be my own.”

“When I’m queen, I’ll make it so.”  
“Another reckless promise.”  
“It’s what I’m best at.”


End file.
